A Wrinkle in Time
by alyosha's madness
Summary: Steven discovers a new power after a brush with death and now must learn to live with the consequences. Rated T for language and possible character death.
1. Steven Darko

*-eep* *Beep*

Steven's fist slammed down on the snooze button of his Cookie Kat themed alarm clock.

"Meh, five more minutes Kat. Just wanna sleep *yawn* forever."

He lay on his bed, eyes closed and motionless, partially waiting to fall back asleep partially waiting to wake up. Suddenly the smell of bacon wafted past his nose and he made up his mind. Wiping the crust out of his eyes Steven groggily sat up and looked across the studio style beach side apartment. The gems were in the kitchen area making breakfast.

"Yo, Steve man." Amethyst shouted. "You awake yet? We've been waiting for you to get up for hours dude."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded. "We should let Steven sleep for however long he needs to. Being half human means that his body's energy consumption is incredibly inefficient. They need this...this sleep thing to recharge their forms or else they'll die."

"Nah, I'm awake." Steven said as he hopped off his bed and gathered his clothes to change into.

As he walked past the kitchen area to get to the bathroom Garnet, who had been manning the stove top, looked over at Steven. "If you're going to the bathroom to change you'd better hurry. If Amethyst gets her hands on another batch of these pancakes I am done for today."

*pft* "Whatever." Amethyst said. "The last 3 or 4 batches smelled really good. I couldn't help myself, plus you made them to be eaten so technically I was just helping your precious little pancakes fulfill their purpose."

"Well you could try and steal this batch too." Garnet said materializing her weapons. "But helping these pancakes fulfill their purpose will cost you."

"Y-yeah sure thing." Amethyst said backing down.

"Also, Steven." Garnet called to him just as he reached the bathroom door. "Don't forget, the second you finish your breakfast we need to head over to the barn. Peridot has been calling the house every ten minutes since we got back and she sounds excited about…something. I'm not sure what it is but whatever it might be I am sick of hearing "Can't you come over yet?" over and over again. So hurry up and let's try to get this out of the way as soon as possible, okay?"

Steven nodded in the affirmative.

000

Steven shivered in the cool morning air his breath coming in clouds. He and the other gems were standing in the back of the barn looking up at a hulking, octagonal shape covered in an even larger tarp. Peridot had practically dragged them out of the van and to the back, her excitement building with each step and now they waited with baited breath for her big reveal.

"Gems and…uh, Steven." Peridot said walking in front of the tarp. She climbed up and stood on an over turned cart she had set up for herself. "Ever since I joined your team so long ago one question has undoubtedly been on your mind: "How could we have ever lived without the great Peridot?" She paused, almost as if she was waiting for a response. When she got none she continued on. "Err, yes. That's right. You couldn't have survived without me because without me you wouldn't have this." She enumerated her point by yanking as hard as she could on the massive tarp. However, it was too big and heavy for her tiny arms so only part of her machine was unveiled, the other half still remained hidden beneath the tarp.

At first glance nobody knew what to say. They just stared at the contraption and it stared back. The middle center consisted of a large, circular computer bay with eight tubes shooting off from the sides. It looked like a giant metallic octopus that Peridot had beached and dragged back to the barn. A large monitor flickered behind her.

"Boo!" Amethyst yelled "You just took Greg's junk from the barn and glued it together. Even I've done that before. This isn't so great."

"I'm going to have to side with Amethyst on this one Peridot." Pearl said. "It is certainly…large. But what exactly does it do?"

Peridot huffed. It would seem the day her genius received the recognition it deserved humanity would become the dominate species in the universe i.e. not likely to happen.

Taking a moment to calm down and compose herself she sucked a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "This my "friends" is the key to our collective survival. After my, uh, moment of rashness it would seem the diamond authority wishes me dead and will undoubtedly be coming here to ensure the demise of the great Peridot."

Even Steven had to cringe at Peridot's speech. Maybe later he and the green gem would need to have a talk about how not everything revolved around her.

"So to that end." Peridot continued. "I have built this machine. Painstakingly assembled from this earth junk and parts from my escape pod. It will be able to destroy yellow diamond and any gem dumb enough to get caught in the net it can cast over a 2 mile radius. Pretty neat, huh?"

Everyone stood there stunned.

 _Huh_ Steven thought _Maybe some of that smugness was actually earned._

Garnet was the first to speak. "Peridot, can this thing really do what you said? I mean, kill a diamond?" She had seen a diamond enter the field of battle only once but that was enough. It was hard to believe anything could destroy one.

"Yup." Said Peridot, smugness practically dripping off of her. "It can do all that and a whole lot more. Now let's give it its first test run. Everybody stand back!"

Peridot began pressing buttons and adjusting switched like a mad scientist at play. Steven and the gems backed away, far away.

"And that should do it." Peridot said rushing over to join them. "If this test run goes well it'll mean we have a fighting chance against yellow diamond and her…"

*BANG*

Black smoke poured from the machine as bits and pieces began to fall off.

"Uh, so it's not supposed to do that is it?" Amethyst said as a fire erupted from the center of Peridot's weapon.

Peridot was panicking. "I-it's okay, it's okay. The capacitor was probably just a little worn down is all. I can still fix this."

Peridot wormed her way past Garnet and Pearl and sprinted towards the flaming machine as it coughed up clouds of thick black smoke. When she got to the weapon she unscrewed the front panel and threw it aside. By now the smoke was choking, Peridot could barely see anything in front of her as she fumbled around looking for the break in her system.

"No, not here. No, this is it either."

The machine gave out a loud groan signaling it was well past its limits.

"Peridot!" Garnet shouted. "Forget about the weapon! Leave it, we need to go right now."

Peridot waved her off. "Forget it! It took me so long to make this thing I'm not leaving it." Her hand brushed up against the capacitor. "Ah ha! Found you, you little-"

*BANG*

The machine exploded in a ball of smoke and fire that reach far up into the clouds raining debris all over Beach City. The shock wave from the explosion knocked Steven and the rest of the gems to the ground as a hail of shrapnel and fire flew over them shredding and burning everything in its path.

000

When Steven came to the only thing he could see was empty blackness all around him. _Ah! I've gone blind!_ were his first thoughts until something heavy fell away and a small shaft of light peaked through the gloom. _So not blind just buried_ he thought before carefully shifting broken beams and chunks of earth in an effort to dig himself out. Clearing away the last of the rubble he stood up and coughed. A curtain of dust hung in the air distorting everything and obscuring his view as shapes of broken wood and twisted metal loomed in the distance. The whole area had been turned into a war zone.

"G-Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven called out to the abyss. "Is anyone there?"

He took a step forward and immediately fell flat on his face. He turned to look at his leg and noticed a chunk of metal the size of his finger jutting out of his leg just below the kneecap. Wincing he yanked it out and watched as warm blood soaked his torn pant leg. _Not good_ he thought _really not good._

He stumbled to his feet and kept moving, dragging his wounded leg behind him. "Garnet! Are you there?" His voice was barely a whisper as the blood loss was already taking its toll on him.

He continued through the hellscape for as long as he could. Past flaming scrapes of wood that had once been the barn. At one point he crawled under a bridge of twisted metal that looked like it could fall at any second. _Please don't crush me_ he silently prayed as he inched himself under the low laying bridge. On the other side he found a clearing and collapsed for the second time.

"W-why did this have to happen?"

It had been only hours before that he and the gems were happily sharing breakfast together. Laughing and talking about what they would be doing after their visit to the barn. Pearl was going to re-arrange her room. Amethyst wanted Steven to come with her and check out the new wrestling tournament that night and Garnet…well, Garnet was still a mystery to him.

Then his mind turned to Peridot and her speech. The gem's voice filled his head with self-satisfied tones.

Suddenly his vision began to swim as the whole world seemed to lurch forward stretching everything as if it were all photoshopped. "No!" He shouted fighting for consciousness. But something fought back and again the world lurched forward taking Steven along for the ride. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold on. Somewhere deep inside of him he could feel a tingling sensation forming around his stomach. Opening his eyes he found that his gem was giving off a bright pink aura just as the last of his strength left him.

 _Alright fine_ he thought as his head hit the cold earth _you win, I give up._

000

When Steven came to his first thought was that he was floating. Everything just seemed so…so light. As if someone had shut off the gravity. Looking down he realized he was in fact standing, still firmly tethered to terra firma. The longer he spent looking at his feet the more he realized someone was talking.

"This my "friends" is the key to our collective survival. After my, uh, moment of rashness it would seem the diamond authority wishes me dead and will undoubtedly be coming here to ensure the demise of the great Peridot."

Steven's jaw nearly fell to the ground. Peridot was speaking and she was completely unscathed. Steven had never been more happy to see the little green monster in his life.

"So to that end." Peridot continued. "I have built this machine. Painstakingly assembled from this earth junk and parts from my escape pod. It will be able to destroy yellow diamond and any gem dumb enough to get caught in the net it can cast over a 2 mile radius.. Pretty neat, huh?"

Looking around he could see Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet right where they had been only moments ago. They were staring at Peridot with looks of awe and disbelief.

 _Wait a minute._ Steven realized something. _Everything is fine. There's no fire, no dust cloud, no debris and this speech…didn't Peridot already give us this speech?_

Sure enough Peridot was going through the exact same motions she had only moments before the explosion right down to that smug look of satisfaction that crossed her face when she turned and said "Yup. It can do all that and a whole lot more. Now let's give it its first test run. Everybody stand back!"

 _I know what comes next_ Steven thought _I need to stop this._

"Wait" He shouted. "Peridot stop! You can't turn on that machine."

The green gem turned towards him with a look of surprise and annoyance.

"W-why not? Don't you understand? This is our ultimate weapon against Yellow Diamond. Once the cluster has been dealt with she'll surely come for this planet and us and, more importantly, me!"

 _Uh oh._ Steven thought. _What was the name of that part she was so worried about. The compressor, the compactor…oh wait!_

"Uh, Peridot." Steven began. "M-maybe you should just double check the capacitor before you start up that machine again."

"And what would you know about my capacitor Steven?" Peridot said. Her gaze was beginning to burn into soul.

"Uh, you know, maybe it's like worn or not good or something." He finished lamely.

"What!?" Peridot shrieked. "Are you implying that I, who was born specifically to build these great inventions, would use sub-par equipment to create my ultimate weapon?!"

"C-could you just check…please."

"Fine." Peridot sighed. "If it will put your tiny human mind at ease I'll check." she said as she unscrewed the front panel of the machine and began to dig around.

"Well?" Steven asked.

When Peridot turned around to face the other gems Steven had to suppress a laugh at the dark shade of green her face had become.

"I uh." She began. "I may or may not have found something that would require me to possibly look for a new capacitor." She mumbled to her feet, not being able to meet Steven's gaze.

"So what you're saying." Amethyst laughed. "Is that Steven was right and we just came all the way out here to stare at this pile of junk?"

"It's not Junk!" Peridot shot back. "I just need to find a new capacitor is all. On…on a planet that doesn't make them because the technology doesn't exit and would lack the materials necessary even if it did." Her shoulders began to slump as the realization that Amethyst was right hit her. "Oh, man. I just spent weeks gluing together Greg's junk and all for nothing." She said as she buried her face in her hands.

"It's alright." Garnet said walking over to her to provide comfort. "We'll work together and build ourselves a new weapon of ultimate death. Would that make you feel better?"

Peridot nodded. "Yeah, yeah it would."

Steven stood by the wayside taking it all in. The explosion, it hadn't been a dream. It was real, it had happened and yet somehow he had also stopped it from happening. He looked up at the machine that both had and had not ended his life.

"D-did I just reverse time?"


	2. A Fracture in Time

*-eep* *Beep*

Steven awoke to the sound of his alarm clock telling him it was a brand new day. In truth, however, it wasn't really a new day for him. Ever since he learned of his time traveling powers he had been living the exact same day over and over again with a few differences each time. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down almost striking the glass of water on his night stand before his fist stopped mid-flight. _That's right_ he thought _A little to the left_. He groped to the left of the glass for a bit before finding the Kookie Kat head and pressed down on it. The alarm cut off immediately as he fell back onto his mattress.

As he lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling Steven felt a cold shiver run down his back. It had happened again, that same dream which found him in an empty void surrounded by a faint pink glow. The utter loneliness he felt was was almost crippling. Each time there would be no one around leaving Steven to float in the void until he slowly faded away to nothing and then he'd wake up. Recently, the recurring dream had gotten worse with the addition of a woman's voice that echoed through the gloom. At first he wasn't sure if had been hearing it but with each reset of the day came the dream and each time the voice became more distinct. This time he could identify it as a woman's voice but he still couldn't make out what she was saying to him.

Giving up on trying to puzzle out the words Steven swung his legs over the side of the bed, adjusted himself and then hopped off narrowly avoiding the slice of pizza that lay on the floor next to his bed. He looked down at the glass and the moldy slice with a smirk. The first time he lived this day he awoke and had forgotten the glass of water smashing it with with his fist full force causing shards of glass to sink deep into his flesh. He reset the day immediately only to slip on the slice of pizza getting out of bed causing him to fall off the loft onto the floor below. Both times Pearl had found him and given him the medical treatment he needed before he had time to reset. Sometimes they shared a moment and Steven learned a little more about the narcissistic gem and sometimes she just scolded him for being so reckless and messy. Either way the end result always involved pain and Pearl coming to his aid. Interesting but boring. So Steven had tried other things. Some days he'd spend binge watching whole TV shows or eating Stew fish pizza till he barfed. One time he had even combined donuts and pizza in such a way that he was sure it would have killed him if he hadn't rewound time to a few hours before eating it. Every video game Steven owned had been played to completion at least four times over, every book read front to back, and so on. The point? Life was getting a little boring. Plus he was sure the dreams and his time jumps weren't coincidental. Steven had seen enough Hollywood time travel movies and they usually didn't end well for the guy abusing his powers. So he made up his mind.

"Alright." Steven said to his bathroom mirror. "It's been fun but you can't keep living in the same day over and over again. Time to move forward. So no matter what no do overs today."

Finishing up in the bathroom Steven stepped into the kitchen to grab some breakfast just as a bright flash of light denoted Pearl's return to the temple via warp pad. Just like every other morning Steven had reversed to she had come back from a mission that had left her caked in a fine layer of dirt and grime.

"Morning Pearl." Steven said as he opened the fridge.

"Good morning to you too Steven." Pearl said. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you I wanted to ask if you had…"

"My chores are already done." Steven said as he finally decided on Amethyst's leftover sandwich.

"Oh?" Pearl said scanning the room before deciding Steven had in fact done his chores. "Well that's good to hear. I'm glad that your taking cleanliness seriously. Speaking of which did you…"

"Leave you any hot water for a shower?" Steven asked with a smirk. Pearl had already asked him this at least a hundred times before. "Yup."

"My, you're certainly on point today aren't you?" Pearl said slightly unnerved. "But I bet you can't guess why I'm so excited today."

Steven sighed. He knew exactly why because with each reversal of time came an inescapable explanation of Pearl's yet-to-come greatest achievement. "Hmm, it wouldn't be that for the first time in 500 years you're finally going to rearrange your sword collection would it?"

Pearl's mouth hung open as she stared at Steven in disbelief.

"But wait, let me guess." He continued sarcastically. "You've finally made up your mind to move the emerald sword closer to the chartreuse blade but not before the white sword because (now Steven was quoting Pearl verbatim) there still needs to be some kind of system in place." He followed it up by copying the little laugh Pearl did with each iteration of the story.

Pearl felt a little chill run down her spine. She was positive there was no way Steven could have known this. "I, uh, y-yes Steven that's correct. Uh, Steven? Can you…"

"Read your mind?" Steven finished trying to suppress a bout of laughter.

Pearl felt herself backing up a little, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Nope." He said as he took the sandwich and walked out the door laughing to himself and leaving a stunned and somewhat terrified Pearl standing in the kitchen.

"I swear that boy just gets weirder and weirder with each day." Pearl said as she headed off to the shower.

000

Steven couldn't help but laugh as the image of Pearl's dumb struck face floated into his mind again. Sure he had promised himself not to use his rewind powers anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't have just a little fun with the people around him. Besides he had only been rewinding the past 12 hours over and over again. He didn't dare to push himself too far beyond that for fear of a time paradox or something. That meant that, barring any further use of his power, events would only stay predictable till midnight, after that, anything could happen.

It hadn't been easy when was starting to learn about his new powers. At first, he thought it might have been a fluke or maybe it was a really vivid day dream? But then how would he have known the exact place to look on Peridot's machine to prevent the explosion? After nearly two weeks of staring at his reflection in the mirror, concentrating until he was red in the face Steven realized his new found power was tied to sense memory. He only needed to focus on the memory long enough for it to become a vivid picture in his mind; the way something smelled, how the breeze wafted through his hair, the sound of a person's voice. Then suddenly *POP* he'd be there living in the moment. It had been really cool at first but now? With each step back into the past he started to feel more and more nauseous, more dizzy, and occasionally he would develop headaches that brought him to tears...and the dreams. So for now maybe time travel was best reserved for emergencies.

As Steven walked down the Beach City Boardwalk he smiled to himself watching Beach City's citizens living their lives. At 4:00 his dad would be called on by the mayor to wash his car making him late for the diner they were supposed to have together that night, Kiki would crash the Stew Pizza car into the side of the Stew Pizza restaurant totaling it and causing her dad to have a complete melt down, and Lars would…

"Hey Lars." Steven called.

Lars hardly acknowledged him as he quickly walked past. "Don't talk to me Steven. I'm in a hurry in case you couldn't tell."

Steven shrugged. "Oh, okay. I was just going to say that you should probably look out for that pole you're about to run into."

"What pole?" Lars asked. "I'm not going to listen to *Oomph*"

Steven cringed as Lars walked headfirst into a street light before falling flat on the ground. Well, Steven had tried to warn him but he didn't listen and now Lars would need several hundred dollar's worth of dental work. Just like every other time.

Steven stopped as he came to a four-way crossing. He had gone forward, backwards, and to the right of this point but never to the left. Steven sucked in a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

"Alrighty then. To the left it is." He said hoping to find something that would break his boredom from predictability.

Steven smiled as he walked down the street, it was a beautiful day outside as the sun shown bright over the city warming him with its irradiated glow. Something about today, this version of today, felt different, things were going to be different somehow he just knew it.

He didn't get more than a block before he began to feel like he was being followed.

Steven looked around but there was no one was in sight _. Huh, maybe I'm just being paranoid_ he thought and continued on. *snap* The sound of a fallen branch being broken underfoot caused him to swivel to the left and face the row of trees along the side of the road. Again, he couldn't see anyone, but still…

"Alright, haha, very funny!" He shouted. "I heard that. I know you're there so quit creeping on me and come out."

No one came. Feeling like his paranoia was now justified Steven began to walk a little faster.

*thump* something small and round hit him in the back of the head. This time when he turned around he was furious.

"Okay buddy there is no excuse for throwing…" Steven stopped as he realized there was no one there. "What the… am I going crazy?" Maybe he HAD screwed up time by reversing it so much and now he was receiving some sort of cruel time punishment.

*whump* a small pebble flew from between the trees and hit him square in the forehead.

"AH! I-I'm sorry for messing with time and space. Please just make it stop!" He screamed, almost on the verge of tears.

"Woah, woah Steven calm down I was just messing with you." A feminine voice said as a figure materialized between the trees. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."

Steven breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it was just Connie and not a group of time lords come to exact vengeance for his abuse of time and space.

"Connie what are you doing here? Also why are you throwing rocks at my head?" Steven asked.

Connie smiled. "Because doofus I live here." She gestured to the row of houses just past the trees where her family lived. "Plus, these are more pebbles than actual rocks so….I mean I had to get your attention somehow. We haven't hung out much since your birthday party at the barn or that time before at the hospital (Steven shivered at the thought of the corrupted fusion experiments chasing them through the hospital halls). So yeah, we should hang out more."

000

*hahaha* "S-so then my mom looks at the guy and says: well that's too bad for you sir because there's not enough surgery in the world to fix that face!" Connie laughed till the tears started to burn her eyes.

"Wow." Steven said "Who knew your mom could be so…salty." Steven had always secretly thought Connie's mom was a little scary but he never expected her to stand up to a muscle bound biker quite like in Connie's story. He would need to remember to stay on her good side from now on.

It was now past 12:01 i.e. officially past midnight, end of the predictable. Anything could happen. Steven breathed in the night air as he looked up at the moon. He loved the feel of the wet sand squishing between his toes as the pair walked along the beach towards his house. They had spent the whole day together exploring Beach City, playing games at the funland arcade, and eating all the food they could stomach.

Now, as they were heading home, Steven felt lighter as if all the world's problems had just slipped off his shoulders. Connie had given him a day where nothing was certain to occur and that was a bigger gift than she knew. After so many reversals of time Steven had forgotten just how much he really missed life's little unexpected surprises like the feeling of holding Connie's hand or the way she smelled mixed with the scent of salt water that hung in the air. He felt stupid. How many of the world's problems could he have solved if there hadn't been so many episodes of dogcopter or America's Great Cake Festival to binge watch? It all seemed like such a waste in retrospect.

Steven stopped walking along the shore line just in sight of the beach side shack he called home. "C-Connie? Can I ask you something?"

Connie stopped and let go of his hand. The moon reflected off the rims of her glasses. The same pair she had worn every single day of her life. "Yeah, sure what is it Steven?"

"Uh, well. It's just that hanging out with you today made me realize something. I like hanging out with you a-a lot actually and not just like as a fri-"

*splash*

The ocean's waters flowed past their ankles and snaked its way further up the beach interrupting Steven's fumbling.

"Oh, I guess the tide's finally come in." Steven laughed.

"Yeah." Connie said. "But seriously though I think I get what you're trying to say. I mean I love hanging out with you. Your like my best friend, or…err my only friend really. Even when we're not doing magic stuff or fighting monsters or training with Pearl I just love-"

Connie was cut off by Steven's lips lightly brushing against hers. It was a quick, sophomoric kiss but it was something both Connie and Steven knew they would never forget.

"I, uh I. I mean you…Steven that was…" Connie stammered.

"Y-yeah…Connie I want you to know I think of you as more tha-"

*AAAHHHH!* Connie screamed as she hopped up in the air.

"Oh man, Connie." Steven said, alarmed. "I-it wasn't that bad was it? I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I only-"

Connie cut him off. "No Steven, it's not that it's…there's something in the water and it just brushed past my leg."

Steven looked down. They were standing in fairly shallow water and with the moon being so bright he could see the bottom clearly, just two pairs of sandaled feet slowly getting wrinkly in the water.

"Connie, I don't see anything." Steven said.

"But there was something there!" Connie began. "It felt like this huge snake coiling itself around my ankle. I don't know maybe we should head further in and get out of the water. The last thing I want is to be eaten by some sea creature right after my first kiss."

Steven rubbed the back of his neck feeling his cheeks burning red. "Yeah, let's get going we can talk more back at my place."

Connie smiled for an instant and then she was gone. Something, whatever it was that had wrapped itself around her ankle, yanked with full force pulling the teen under the water's surface before she even knew what was happening.

"C-Connie? Connie!" Steven screamed as he frantically dove in after her only for the water to rise up and spit him out onto the sand with enough force to knock the air from his lungs.

"What in the heck?" Steven said, propping himself up with one hand.

Then he heard it. A laughter that was as wide and vast as the ocean it came from.

*hahaha* "What was that? A type of human fusion? What? Did you sense my presence and try to fuse to save yourselves? Pathetic! There's no saving you now little Steven."

The ocean rose up again and congealed into what looked like a giant hand rising above the water. The construct quickly latched onto him and engulfed his whole body in a watery orb with only his head free of its grasp. He hovered there as the water pressure inside the orb became so intense that all breath was crushed out of him.

"Well, well, well. Look at the brand new rose quartz I've caught."

Steven was beginning to see stars popping into his vision as the mop of silvery white hair began to emerge from the ocean's depths followed by the turquoise figure of Malachite.

"Surprised?" Malachite asked as Steven's face started to turn blue. "Aw, you're almost out of air. Here let me help you with that."

Steven felt the water pressure slowly lift off of his chest. He took a big gulp of air trying to regain his composure.

"Y'know Rose part of me actually wants to thank you. That part of me has always considered fusion to be sick and wrong. But ever since Lapis trapped us in this form I've got to say, we've really found the benefits of comingling to be quite…enjoyable. Being out there by that Crystal Isle, as the humans call it, you could say I really saw the light. Sure it was rough going at first but we've rea-"

*cough* "Connie?"

"Hm?"

"Whe-where's Connie you four eyed freak!?" Steven shouted.

"Dead and gone." Malachite said with a smile. "Kinda like how you're going to be in a few moments."

The giant raised her right set of arms as if she were about to squash a Steven sized bug with the palm of her hand. Steven squeezed his eyes shut bracing for impact.

Suddenly, behind Malachite there was a bright flash of light

*HURK* Malachite didn't have time to say anything else as she toppled over. A single shining arrow of light logged in the back of her head dispersed with a *pop* as the rest of Malachite's form exploded sending the jasper and lapis gems flying in opposite directions.

The fusion, Alexandrite, quickly rushed to Steven's side. "Are you alright Steven? We saw Malachite on the beach from the temple and fused as quickly as we could. She didn't hurt you did she?"

"C-Connie? *cough, cough*Never mind about me. Did you guys see Connie out there?" Steven asked.

Alexandrite gave Steven an apprehensive look before holding up he hand. Something was clutched tightly within.

"Steven…we came as soon as we could but…" Her hand opened and Connie's limp form slid out onto the sand below. "Humans are so frail. She had been under for quite some time already and we needed to take out Malachite as quickly as we could. In the end, there was just nothing we could do."

"N-no…Connie." Steven rushed to his friend's side and put his ear to her chest listening for a heartbeat.

Silence.

Alexandrite defused leaving Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet standing around Steven as he began to sob.

"Help her, please." He begged, tears stinging his eyes.

"Steven, we can't. Not even Rose could heal death." Pearl began before being cut off by Garnet.

"Save her!" Steven demanded. Now he was four years old again demanding his caregivers fix a broken toy. "Just, just save her DAMNIT!"

"Steven!" Garnet began but he tuned her out.

The thoughts were racing through Steven's mind. _My new power! Connie doesn't have to die. I just need to reverse time to just a few minutes before this and we can avoid Malachite all together, then the crystal gems can swoop in and do their thing. I just need to remember our kiss..how it was._

He stared down into the lifeless eyes of his friend, the pained expression she wore from drowning.

Bad idea.

Like a flash of lightning he was remembering the explosion at the barn. Peridot's machine rained down from the sky as hellfire engulfed him leaving shrapnel and death in its wake. They had...had pancakes and bacon that morning. Too far back, too late.

Steven felt the world turn on its head sending him spinning as his vision blurred. The pink gem on his stomach was glowing white hot as it worked overtime, burning a hole in his shirt.

"AAAHHHHHH! Too much, it's too much!" He shouted.

Suddenly the world stopped spinning and he was left dizzy and on the verge of throwing up in a black, endless void. The only thing that told him he wasn't dead was the faint pink glow that seemed to surround him in what was otherwise utter blackness.

"Oh man!" He shouted. "I did it. I really did it. I broke time!"

"Oh, my. So, one of you finally made it here?"

The soft and comforting feminine voice made Steven freeze. He knew that voice but he never thought he'd actually meet its owner. He heard it every time he replayed the videotape he had found in lion's mane. Not sure of what he might see Steven slowly turned around.

"M-mom?"


	3. Time Travel Explained…Sort of

"MOM!" Steven yelled.

He couldn't believe it. He knew he shouldn't believe it be because IT was impossible and yet there she was, Rose Quarts, separated from him by only a few feet. She just stood there smiling, a bright neon pink aura outlining her against the pitch black void.

Without another word Steven ran towards her half afraid that if he didn't reach her in time she would vanish into the void never to be seen again like some kind of desert mirage.

When he reached her Steven swung his arms around his mother and found that he could only reach part way; Rose was a proverbial giant compared to him but that was okay he just never wanted this moment to end.

"Mom, I-I missed you so much." Steven said beginning to feel the sting of tears streaming down his face.

Rose didn't move to return his hug. Steven wasn't sure but he could've sworn he felt her recoil ever so slightly. "O-oh that's nice…err, um, Ste-ven was your name? You're supposed to be one of my progeny, correct?"

She barely even knew his name? The realization felt like a dagger piercing his heart. But then it made sense. After all, why would she know anything about him except that he existed? Rose had given up her form to make Steven. Even if some part of her was a part of him she wasn't conscious of it, right? _I'll just have to fill in all the blanks for her_ Steven thought.

"Yeah, that's right. My name is Steven Universe and I-"

"Universe?" Rose laughed. "You mean as in Greg? Greg Universe? The washed up human songster? But he was supposed to be just a fling."

"Y-yeah that's my dad." Steven confirmed feeling more discouraged by the second. Why was she acting like this? He didn't know what he had expected to happen but this was not it. In his video tape, the pictures, all of the stories Rose was always kind and peaceful. This Rose was kinda…mean.

Rose nearly doubled over in laughter. *Hahaha* "Oh, oh man I can't even…I mean how would that even work? *haha* Why would I do that? And with a human, especially Greg?"

Steven had had enough. He had grown up hearing about what a great person his mother was, how she was so strong and benevolent. He idolized her and tried to embody what she meant to others. But now that he had a chance to meet his mother she couldn't stop laughing at his existence?

"Fine then!" Steven shouted as he turned to walk away. "I never wanted to meet you anyways."

He got only a few feet before a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Steven tried to shrug it off but found that he could not. "Oh, dear it seems as if I've made you quite mad. I'm sorry Steven I know this must be a very emotional and confusing time for you. Please, why don't you come sit down and tell me all about yourself Mr. *haha* Universe."

Maybe it was something in her voice or the fact that he had always wanted to personally know the great Rose Quartz but what ever the reason Steven warily took a seat and began telling her things. Random, stupid things like how Beach City looked during the sunrise, how Greg was coping with her death, and about what had become of the crystal gems without their leader. At first he didn't think he would have much to say but by the end he couldn't stop himself from blurting out every little thing that popped into his mind. Rose just sat there with a patient smile that suggested she already knew everything he had to say but still couldn't wait to hear it from him.

"A-and then that's when Malachite, who is a fusion between Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, came out of the ocean and attacked us. The gems were able to defeat her but Connie…Connie died before they could save me and that's how I ended up here I guess. I mean I'm not exactly sure what or where "here" is. All I know is that I just need to undue that one event and then everything can go back to normal." Steven finished.

Rose was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "My, you certainly have lived quite a life thus far, huh? Good. I'm glad to hear all that you've done to keep my little team of crystal gems together and to bring them, and gem kind as a whole, closer to the humans. Coexistence is our best hope for the future of both our species. Really Steven, I am very proud of you."

Steven could feel his face reddening at those words.

Suddenly Rose's face darkened. "But, do you really think you can solve your problems with time reversal so easily? Think about that shirt of yours. If I saw a loose thread and pulled, would that really be the end of my problem?"

Steven shook his head. "No, the shirt would just unravel and-"

"Exactly." Rose said. "It would unravel…time can unravel Steven and it can do so in strange and unpredictable ways. In order to use my power I had to train day and night for many millennia before I began to consider altering events."

"W-what?" Steven asked.

Rose gave him a smirk. "Well, didn't you wonder why I can exist here with you? It's because you're my future…or at least one of an infinite number of possible futures."

Steven cocked his head in confusion. "How so?"

"You see Steven what happened to that Rose." Rose pointed to the pink quartz gem on his stomach. "Hasn't happened to me yet and it won't unless I decide to travel down that road. In a sense I both am and I am not your mother Steven. I might be someday or maybe I'll permanently fuse with Pearl like Ruby and Sapphire, or maybe I'll just start up my own human colony somewhere out in the ocean. Who knows, I haven't found a future yet that really captures my dream of gems and humans working together. After all, that is my mission. I want to see this planet and its people grow to their full potential Steven and that's why I'm here. So I can seek out the best future for us all."

Now Steven was even more confused. "So, wait. Am I even real or am I just another possibility that depends on your choices?"

Rose smiled. "Nobody said this stuff was easy. In here, time doesn't have much meaning so we're both as real as we want to be, and in your time…well, try not to think about it too hard. Just think of it as a more advanced version of Garnet's future sight that we can both use simultaneously…if that helps to simplify things just a little."

"I still don't get it." Steven said.

"And that's okay too." Rose said, giving him a warm smile. "From what you've told me so far it seems like I have made the right decision in you but I am curious to learn more about you. For starters, do you play any instruments? You know like Greg and his one man band?"

"Sure do." Steven said with more than a little pride in his voice. "I'm not one to brag but I've gotten pretty good with the ukulele. Sometimes I write my own stuff but it's best when others play along...like Connie and her violin."

Rose beamed. "Uh oh, duets and time altering rescue missions? Sounds like someone is really into this Connie person."

Steven blushed at this, remembering their kiss on the moonlit beach. "Y-yeah she's pretty great."

"I bet she's wonderful." Rose said. "So, how about your favorite color?"

Steven gestured to his salmon-pink colored shirt he wore everyday.

"Oh." Rose said. "I guess that was a little obvious, huh? Well then, why don't you tell me what other powers you've inherited?"

Steven looked down at his feet at the mention of powers. The others had pushed him so hard to realize his inherited abilities but so far nothing had come of it. "Well, the thing is...this is it." Steven said. "I can only reverse time so far."

Rose looked a little skeptical. "You mean you haven't inherited any other powers?"

Steven shook his head. "No."

"Well, what about my shield?"

"No."

"Uh, healing tears?"

"Nope."

"I've always been able to give plant life sentience. How about that?"

"'fraid not."

"Oh." Rose said. "Well that's fine. It sounds as if you didn't really need any of that anyways."

Rose stood up and put her hand on Steven's shoulder. "Well, Steven it has been fun chatting with you. I'm really glad we met but it seems like you're still on a rescue mission to save your friend so I won't keep you any longer."

Rose's pink aura began to surround Steven and he could already feel himself drifting back into his own time.

"Wait!" Steven shouted. "I just found you. I have so many questions."

He made move to grab the hem of her dress but she pulled back.

"Sorry Steven but you must go. We can't exist together for too long or else there would be dire consequences for the fabric of reality. Just know I will be watching over you very closely from right here. Best of luck!"

Before he could make another grab for her Rose Quartz faded from view and Steven felt himself being pulled back into his own time.

"Mom!" He called out. "I know we'll meet again and…and…I love you."


	4. Do-Over

*-eep* *Beep*

Steven depressed the snooze button on his Cookie Kat alarm clock effectively shutting off the blaring alarm. He yawned and hopped out of his bed, ready to face the new day.

"Just know I will be watching over you very closely from right here. Best of luck." Rose's parting words rang in his ears as if she were still speaking them to him. They gave him a sense of confidence, like he could do anything in the world with her watching over him.

"Yo, Steve man." Amethyst shouted. "You awake yet? We've been waiting for you to get up for hours dude."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded. But after that Steven just tuned her out. He breathed in the scent of bacon and pancakes as Garnet carefully guarded her final batch from Amethyst's attempts to steal them.

 _The day of the explosion._ _So, we're here again?_ He thought. _Well, this is a little further back than I wanted to go but that's alright. I can work with this._

Steven ran to the bathroom to get changed and then proceeded to go through the motions of having breakfast with the gems, riding out to the barn to see Peridot's ultimate weapon against Yellow Diamond, and letting her know it was essentially a big pile of junk. After spending some time attempting to cheer Peridot up and convince her she wasn't a total clod Steven found himself riding in the van back to the temple.

He was still trying to remember the name of the island Malachite had mentioned during their encounter along the shores of Beach City and so far nothing was coming to him. It had just happened too fast for him to make anything coherent of the situation. He and Connie had kissed, Malachite ambushed them, and then Connie died before the gems could save her. Connie... even though she was technically alive in the here and now her dead eyes and pained expression of terror haunted him.

It would still be a few weeks before Malachite would emerge along the shores of Beach City just after midnight. For the moment she was still gathering strength, she was still beatable. He had to remember in time or else who knew what would happen. It would be the end of Beach City for starters and Steven wasn't about to let that happen.

"Anyways Pierogi you don't have to worry." Amethyst's voice cut through Steven's train of thought. "Your sword is safe and sound. The last time I "borrowed it" I stashed it on Mallet Island. It's that one right next to the Crystal Isle along the Northwestern Archipelago. We can hop over on the warp pad and grab it once we get back. No need to blow a gasket Mrs. Clean Queen. Sheesh."

Steven could have kissed Amethyst right then and there. "That's it! It was he Crystal Isle!" He shouted causing Pearl to veer off the road in surprise before bringing the van to a screeching halt.

"Steven!" Pearl was scolding him. "You almost gave me a heart attack…if that were something a gem could experience."

"Sorry Pearl." Steven said excitedly. "But I know where Malachite is hiding herself!"

The other gems looked at him in disbelief.

"Steven." Garnet began. "It's not that I don't want to believe you but Malachite is serious business. This isn't something you should joke about."

"But I'm not joking." Steven whined.

There was a pause while the gems considered this.

"How exactly do you know where she is?"

Steven considered telling them. He considered rubbing it their faces that he, Steven Universe, had in fact inherited at least one of his mother's powers and it was greater than anything they had in their arsenal. But it would take too long to explain all that he had been through, so he opted for vagueness.

"Don't worry about it." He said, brushing explanation aside. "But I guarantee that Malachite is on the Crystal Isle. If we go there now she'll be weak enough for us to finish off without much of a fight."

"Alright." Garnet said. "But we will have a talk about this after we've checked the Island."

Steven could already tell from the tone in her voice that he was going to regret withholding the information about his powers from her.

000

"Sooo, this was a bust, huh?" Amethyst said as she chucked another smooth rock across the water's surface watching it skip several times before disappearing beneath the waves with a splash.

The gems had been on the Crystal Isle for what seemed like an eternity at this point. The sun's relentless heat pounded down on them frying their wits and their patience as Steven's prophecy seemed more and more like a wild goose chase.

"I couldn't agree more." Pearl said as she prodded a suspicious looking crustacean with the tip of her spear. "But we really shouldn't pass up any leads that might bring us closer to Malachite. After all, that kind of unstable power poses the most immediate threat to this planet…aside from the cluster and Yellow Diamond that is." The creature skittered away as Pearl looked off in Steven's direction. He was still perched atop the cliff side looking out over the ocean's surface hoping to spot…something.

As the sun baked his skin to a reddened crisp Steven stood over the cliff side looking down into the bluish green water wondering if he had made a huge mistake. What If Malachite had mentioned some other island and he had screwed this up? What if she had only been here for a short time and had now moved on?

"Come on, I know you're down there somewhere." Steven shouted at the ocean's surface with little conviction.

*sigh* "Maybe we should just call it a day and…WHOA!" Steven said.

It had only been for a moment but he was sure something had moved beneath the water's surface, something big. It had only been for an instant and now…now there was nothing. The ocean's waves continued to crash against the cliff's rocky wall. Maybe his eyes had been playing a trick on him.

Suddenly the water's surface exploded as Malachite's hulking form sprang from the deep. Steven didn't even have time to blink before a massive hand closed around him bringing him closer to the fusion's face.

"YOU!" Malachite shrieked. "What are you doing here Rose!?"

"Gems, form up!" Garnet shouted as Pearl and Amethyst joined her along the shore's edge.

Malachite turned to face them just as they fused together and a bright flash of light denoted Alexandrite's arrival on the battle field.

"You brought them here as well?" Malachite sounded simultaneously furious and betrayed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Steven felt Malachite's vice like grip tighten around his middle crushing the air out of him. Somewhere he heard a loud *POP* followed by excruciating pain flowing from his left arm.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO PULP!" Malachite screamed just before her face exploded in a bright bolt of white hot light.

While he was being crushed, Alexandrite had called up her bow and fired an arrow of pure energy through the back of Malachite's head. It exited through the Jasper gem serving as her nose and stopped inches from Steven face.

Malachite let out a low "Guh?" before exploding sending Steven and Lapis falling through the air. Alexandrite rushed over and caught them in her arms before either hit the water's surface.

"Steven." The fusion said. "Coming here was a really good call."

000

Upon returning to the temple Steven had been on cloud nine. Connie was still alive, Jasper's gem had been shattered forever ending the threat of Malachite, and Lapis was back on their side again. Everything was falling into place, the only missing pieces being the question of what to do about Yellow Diamond and her cluster.

In the weeks that followed Malachite's fall Peridot had finished construction on the drill and was preparing to deal with the cluster within the next few days but Lapis...Lapis still had not recovered from her de-fusing. Ever since their return to the temple she just stared, never speaking nor blinking, at some far away point no one else could see. She was like a rag doll. At first Steven thought that all Lapis would need was a good night's sleep but it soon became apparent that sleep would not fix her. While the gems had gone about their business as per the usual Steven had elected himself Lapis' caregiver and had even dragged her to the shack's couch in the hopes that the beautiful scenery would inspire the Lapis he knew and loved to return. It didn't. So there she sat on the couch for weeks and weeks. Collecting dust as Steven did his best to service her while she starred out into the abyss.

"Come on, Lapis snap out of it. I know you're in there." Steven said as began his daily task of brushing the tangles out of her hair. Being a gem, Lapis didn't require much care but Steven liked to do his part. It made him feel useful...and less guilty. Somewhere in the back of his mind Steven couldn't help but feel that he had somehow caused this to happen with his latest time skip and yet he couldn't bring himself to jump ship just yet. After all, no one died in the explosion and Connie was still alive. All he had to do was care for Lapis and she'd come back eventually...right?

"She's not going to snap out of it y'know."

Steven nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Peridot's voice. He had almost forgotten she had come to the temple looking for parts to put the finishing touches on the drill.

"You don't know that." Steven said, trying to ignore her.

"Yes I do." Peridot said. "Don't you know anything about gems Steven? I mean, you've been living with a perma-fusion your whole life. Surely you know what happens when one partner is shattered while they are still fused? Her body wasn't broken but her mind was. She's like one of your Earth foods now, a vegetable."

"Peridot! How can you say that? She's our friend and with enough love and care she'll-"

"Steven, stop being so naïve." Peridot snapped. "I mean look at her, She's been like this for weeks!" She said gesturing to Lapis.

Lapis' eyes continued to stare blankly into space never blinking. A trail of drool began to snake its way past her lips and dribble down her chin.

"Oh geeze, here let me get that for you." Steven said as he hastily moved to wipe away the drool with the corner of his shirt. He was almost there when he lost his balance and crashed into her sending both Lapis and himself face first onto the floor.

"Ah!" Steven shouted." I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Lapis, here let me help you up."

Lapis didn't respond.

Steven stood up and got his arms under her trying to lift his friend back into her sitting position.

"Peridot, a little help please? She's kinda heavy." Steven said as her tried to lift her up.

Peridot just stood by the wayside. "Why bother? You should just smash her gem and put her out of her misery. Y'know, let her go out with dignity."

This suggestion was the last straw for Steven.

"If you're not going to help then just leave!" Steven shouted as, with one final push, he managed to get Lapis back onto the couch.

"Alright, fine. But what you're doing isn't a kindness Steven. It's just delaying the inevitable." Peridot said before leaving to go further into the temple.

Steven looked up as his friend as her head lolled back down due to gravity's pull. *sigh* "D-did I do this to you?" There was no reply. "I keep hoping that you'll suddenly snap out of it and be yourself again but…maybe Peridot is right." Steven cringed at the admission. "I guess helping a friend not become a vegetable is an emergency." He reasoned.

Before he could even think about what he was doing Steven was already concentrating on his encounter with Malachite on the Crystal Isle. The smell of salt water heavy in the air, the iron like fingers crushing his bones to a fine powder, and Malachite's rage ringing in his ears.

000

Steven awoke in Malachite's grasp. A point at which Lapis was still alive and well somewhere hidden deep within the behemoth's psyche, imprisoned by Jasper.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO PULP!" Malachite screamed.

"Wait! Don't shoot her!" Steven yelled.

"What are you..." Malachite turned around to face Alexandrite and watched as the light arrow skimmed her face, just barely missing its mark.

"You…YOU TRIED TO SHATTER ME!?" Malachite howled as she dove at Alexandrite.

The hand holding Steven tossed him high into the air as the two giants charged each other. He got a clear view of them from on high as Malachite delivered a devastating uppercut to Alexandrite. Then gravity took over and Steven was sent spiraling towards the ocean's surface.

"NOT GOOD!" He screamed. "NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD, NOT GO-"

The ocean's surface rose up to meet him as he slammed into the water at terminal velocity. Pain racked his body on impact and all air was knocked from his lungs. He may as well have hit a concrete slab for all the water did to cushion his fall. As his body began to sink beneath the ice cold waves he realized he was going to die.

 _No_. He thought as the water began to seep in. _Not like this._

Suddenly he felt dizzy as the gem on his stomach began to glow a hot pink, quickly warming the water around him. A curtain of bubbles enveloped him just as he passed out.

000

"Hmm, so your back, huh?"

Not realizing where he was Steven took in a deep gulp of air. His hair hung messily over his eyes as his sopping wet clothing weighed him down.

"My, that certainly didn't go well for you did it?" Rose said. "I was watching the whole thing from here you know."

Steven quickly regained his composure and looked around. He was back in the void again, lit completely by his mother's aura.

"I'm back?" He croaked. He never thought he would see this place again. "I didn't die? But I-I…wait! Lapis is she...Oh, no. I screwed everything up again didn't I?"

Rose knelt down and put a hand on Steven's shoulders. "That's alright Steven. Like I said it took me many millennia to figure out this whole time travel thing. But I need you to do something very important for me right now Steven. I need you to look me in the eyes."

Confused, Steven obeyed his would-be mother.

"I need you to stay focused Steven. Prove to me that you can use this power responsibly. Okay?"

Steven nodded. There was something in her tone that had a ring of finality to it. He was almost tempted to ask "or what" but thought better of it.

"I'm going to send you back now." Rose said, standing up. "Please Steven, promise me you'll do your best to be responsible with this gift. If you prove too unstable I'll have to...well, let's not travel down that road, okay?'"

Steven felt a chill run down his back. It almost sounded like she was pleading with him, but more than that there was a warning there that if he failed her...something would happen. Rose would be forced to take some kind of action and he had a sense that he didn't want to find out what that might be. He nodded as he began to feel a familiar pull taking him from this place.

"Wait! Mom I still wanted to…." but it was already too late. Rose's figure faded as Steven was pulled back into his own time.


	5. ouroboros

*-eep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Steven laid among the covers of his bed refusing open his eyes as his alarm clock continued announcing the new day.

"Please Steven; promise me you'll do your best to be responsible with this gift." Rang in his ears with a certain tone of finality.

Something about this time told him it would be his last chance, if he ended up in the void again he didn't know what would happen but he was sure he didn't want to find out.

The smell of bacon and pancakes greeted him as he dragged himself out of bed. He shut off the alarm just as Amethyst told him to wake up followed by Pearl admonishing her for her rudeness.

 _So we're here again?_ Steven thought to himself. _The day of the explosion? Why though? What's so important about this day, why not when Malachite attacked or when the gems tried to save Lapis?_ Steven received no response.

The day took the same path it had always taken when Steven had rewound to this point. He ate breakfast with the gems, Pearl was going to rearrange her sword collection, Amethyst was going to check out the Beach City wrestlemania competition that night, and so on.

It didn't take long for Steven to find himself in front of the barn standing next to the crystal gems as Peridot gave a self-satisfying speech about her latest invention. Steven sighed inwardly. It felt like he had been here a million times over already. Hearing Peridot's talk was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Uh, Peridot." Steven began, stopping the green gem mid-speech, much to her annoyance. "Maybe check the capacitor before you start that thing up. Okay?"

Steven yawned. He hated being rude but having replayed this scenario he already knew that, as per his request, Peridot would check on the capacitor, find that it was broken and give up on the project. Just like every other time. Boring.

"I don't think that will be necessary Steven."

Steven's eyes widened in shock at Peridot's response.

Why wasn't she agreeing? Every time he traveled back She always agreed with him! If she didn't then the machine was going to explode in a ball of hellfire that would consume them all.

"A-are you sure you don't want to check the capacitor? Because I'm pretty sure that-"

"Steven please." Peridot said, cutting him off. "I was once in charge of monitoring this whole planet, I practically hand built the entire sector 7 wing of the gem controlled world Aierth, and I have spent weeks building this device from tools infinitely more primitive than your average drivers back on homeworld. In short? I think I've got this."

"But you really don't!" Steven shouted, feeling more panicked by the second. "Peridot, I swear that all you need to do is check the capacitor. Please. It'd put my tiny human mind at ease if you did."

Peridot moved towards the control panel and began to tinker with it. At first Steven thought that he had finally gotten through and that Peridot would remove the panel to check on the damaged part like she always did, but then he heard "Start-up sequence initiated."

"No!" Steven screamed. "You guys need to-"

He was cut off by a hand around his mouth and another on his shoulder. He looked up and found Pearl right beside him.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" She half whispered, half yelled. "Peridot put a lot of time and effort into this weapon to give us a fighting chance against Yellow Diamond and I swear to your earth god that if you don't knock this behavior off this second I…I…I don't know what I'll do but you can bet that TV of yours will be the first thing to go!"

The possible loss of his TV was almost enough to deter him, almost.

Steven pushed Pearl's hand away from his mouth. "Guys! I am telling you that we really-"

*BANG*

Thick black smoke began to pour from the machine as it started to shake itself apart.

"U-uh, don't worry I-I can fix this, no problem." Peridot said. Ripping off the control panel to look inside.

Steven hung his head in defeat, knowing the situation was already past helping. "Damnit Peridot." He cursed in frustration.

It was okay, everything was still fine. Just one more reversal of time and he'd get it right, he was sure of it.

Steven took a deep breath in and closed his eyes trying to focus on the breakfast he and the gems had shared. The scent of bacon and pancakes wafted past his nose, Amethyst's voice ringing out, and Pearl scolding her. Pearl…she always had to scold everyone, including him. If she hadn't then maybe he wouldn't have to redo this scenario for the fifteen billionth time. Steven ground his teeth as his concentration began to wane and his thoughts turned to that of the narcissistic gem. He loved her like any of the other gems but sometimes she could just be...frustrating.

"It's going to blow!" Amethyst's voice rang out through the commotion.

Steven felt the world lurch forward in the familiar sensation that denoted a jump in time.

000

 _"Leave the horror here. Forget the horror here. Forget the horror here. Leave it all down here. It's future rust and it's future dust."_

Steven blinked in confusion through the morning light and hit the snooze button on his alarm. Two things became immediately apparent: 1. Spanish Sahara by Foals was playing on his alarm clock instead of the usual beeping and 2. someone had switched his favorite Cookie Kat alarm clock for a plain old boring one.

Steven put his hand on his face, trying to collect his thoughts and found that he couldn't. Why was he so groggy and tired after having just woken up? What had happened to his youthful energy? And who could've stolen his favorite…

Steven's train of thought came to a screeching halt when his hand brushed against the hairy stubble that formed along his chin and jaw line.

"Do I have a beard!" He yelled in shock.

Steven tore off the covers and tripped over himself as he stumbled out of bed causing him to fall face first onto the floor below. Cursing, he rushed to the bathroom mirror and stared in abject horror at what he found there. What stared back at him was a noticeably older Steven. This version of him was quite handsome with the look of a muscled man in his mid-twenties sporting a messy sweep of dark, curly hair that hid a deep scar along his right temple, piercing eyes and yes, a light, short boxed beard. Steven touched his face in disbelief. How had this happened? What could have caused him to jump so far ahead into the future? Then Steven noticed the most important thing; he wasn't wearing any clothes. Embarrassed, he grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around himself.

Stepping out of the bathroom Steven tripped over himself again and stubbed his toe on the door frame. It would seem this new, lanky body would take some getting used to. Cursing himself for the second time that day Steven gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to subside. When it finally did he headed for the kitchen. All this time traveling really worked up an appetite.

Steven had almost made it to the fridge when a thin, pale arm snaked its way across his chest and from behind him. He could feel a warm, soft body pressing against his back.

"So there you are my little rose." A whisper came in a sultry voice.

Steven gulped as Pearl's voice cut through the morning air as clearly as if she had yelled it. _Oh God no, please no._ Steven silently prayed before turning his head to meet her.

Facing Pearl now Steven found that his worst fears had been realized as Pearl stood before him completely unclothed, her curves bare for the world to see. Even though Steven had never thought of Pearl in this way, something stirred inside of him as his breath got caught in his throat. After all, this was the first real live, not on the computer, naked woman he had seen.

"I-I…uh, you…I mean." Steven stammered as he backed away.

Pearl smiled and moved closer to him. She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, you don't have to say anything. This is all kind of new for me too." Her voice still a smokey whisper. "That being said, last night was amazing Ro…I mean Steven. I can see why you, or rather, I mean why Rose did what she did. I think I finally understand her's and Greg's relationship thanks to you." When she reached him she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about all this being out in the open. While you were asleep I may or may not have sent Garnet and Amethyst out on a wild goose chase." Pearl giggled at the thought. "So we have the whole day to ourselves."

Steven had seen enough of the internet to know what that meant. Disentangling himself from Pearl he backed himself into the refrigerator door.

"What's wrong Steven I thought you-"

But he shut her out as he closed his eyes shut in an effort to concentrate on something, anything that would get him out of this. He tried to remember that morning on the day of the explosion. The sound of his alarm going off, the pale morning gloom, the smell of breakfast being cooked. But the feeling of Pearl's skin against his, the citrusy smell of her, and the feelings her body was stirring up within him called even harder. He felt the world lurch forward in the familiar sensation that told him he was being dragged through space and time again.

000

 _"Leave the horror here. Forget the horror here. Forget the horror here. Leave it all down here. It's future rust and it's future dust."_

Steven groaned as he sat up in bed and shut off the alarm clock. He quickly pealed back the sheets and confirmed that he was still in fact his twenty five year old self from just a few minutes previous. _Why?_ He thought to himself. _How did I end up here?_ Somehow he had traveled to a point in the future where he and Pearl had grown a little too close. What was that Rose had said when they met for the first time? That he was one of an infinite number of possible futures for her? Maybe this was kind of like that, something that wasn't set in stone. Steven prayed this was the case.

"Alrighty then." He said, readying himself. "I just need to concentrate really hard on the day of the explosion, send myself back there, make sure Peridot doesn't explode everyone, save Connie from drowning, and stop Lapis from becoming a vegetable. After that? Don't do whatever lands us in this situation. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

As he closed his eyes to force another jump he felt a soft, warm hand loop around from behind and caress his bare chest.

"Good morning my little rose."

Steven's eyes shot open. "Pearl, I'm going to need you to back away, alright?"

Steven felt the hand withdraw. "Oh, okay. I-I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I wasn't really at my best and when you came along you really helped me...well, really we helped each other. I was hoping tha-"

"Pearl!" Steven cut her off without turning to face her. Seeing her naked once was enough. He couldn't take much more of this. "I'm sorry but could you please stop talking for a minute?"

He could've sworn he heard her sob for a moment.

"No!" Pearl shouted. "Ros... Steven why are you acting like this? I thought we had shared a beautiful and wonderful thing together last night. Just the two of us? Please don't do this to me. Don't shut me out like everyone else!"

"I'm sorry Pearl." Steven said, sadness gathering in his thoughts as he tried to concentrate on initiating a jump. All he could feel where the tears streaming down his back as his friend sobbed over him like the soft pitter patter of rain drops. The emptiness of having smashed a friend's hopes and dreams...even if she wasn't going to remember this in a few seconds. It all felt so paralyzing. "but I've gotta do this."

000

*-eep* *Beep*

Steven's hand rose above the covers and slammed down on the Cookie Kat alarm clock silencing it. He had never been so happy to hear the familiar "Beep" of a new day.

Stretching out his right hand in front of his face he confirmed that it was normal sized, he was back in his regular body! No Steven/Pearl relationship to speak of.

At this point Steven noticed something odd about his surroundings. The beach side studio built into the temple had been rearranged. His bed was no longer on the loft but where his couch used to be and at some point someone had installed a skylight just above his bed. _Oh, no._ Steven thought. _Damnit Pearl! If only you had just let me concentrate._

Despite the clock's read out telling him it was 10:00 AM the sky outside was dark and abysmal with rain pittering and pattering against the windows and skylight.

 _Well better see what's going on in this time._ Steven thought to himself.

He tried to sit up in bed and found that he couldn't move or rather the right half of his body moved just fine but the left half was slow and clunky in its response. Terrified of what he might find, Steven placed a tentative hand over the covers and yanked them back. He screamed.

This wasn't just a different time for him, this was an entirely different reality. Somehow, at some point in time the left side of Steven's body had been encased in rose quartz crystal. He was literally half human, half crystal gem!

Steven's heart pounded in his chest as his thoughts raced. _N-no, no this isn't happening. This can't be real!_

"Whoa, whoa Stu-ball! Calm down buddy I'm here now, I'm here." Greg said as he rushed to Steven's side and hugged him. "Sorry buddy I didn't know you were up yet. Don't worry though I've got you."

"W-wouts hapang ou eee?" Steven blurted out before remembering that the left side of his face was paralyzed by its crystal covering.

"Whoa, buddy not so fast." Greg said in a soothing voice. "Remember kiddo, slow and steady. Now, tell me what's up. Do you need to use the restroom? Do you want some food? I'm here for you."

Slowly, deliberately Steven formed his words frustrated with the slow pace and occasional slurring. "What happened to me?"

"What are you talking about stu-ball? You look just as handsome and perfect as the day you were born. Why? Is something the matter?" Greg asked patiently.

 _I've been like this my whole life!?_ Steven screamed internally. "Where are the crystal gems dad?"

At the mention of the gems Greg's face darkened. "I thought we agreed that you didn't like to talk about them."

"Where are they?" Steven repeated.

*sigh* "Gone kiddo and don't ask where because I'm not even sure if they're still on this planet or not. I-it's just with your mom's, uh…"departure" and you being…well, um…they just couldn't see what a special little miracle you really are...and that's on them." Greg finished with a hint of repressed anger tinging every word.

It was silent for a long time. Steven could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into depression. Had the gems really abandoned him? They would never do that…would they? But what if the conditions were just right, what if his mom had died giving birth to the child of a human failure and that child was a monster? What if they had never even gotten to know him, would they really leave like that? Steven didn't know what to think anymore, so much of his perceived relationships with the gems had been challenged by these last few time skips that he wasn't sure if he could face them even if they were here.

Greg stood up and broke the silence. "Welp, no reason to brood here in bed kiddo. I don't know about you but I am starving. So I'ma gonna make me a big stack o'pancakes. You want some pal?"

Steven looked up at this world's version of his father. He was gaunt and grey streaked his short cropped hair but he was still a kind and gentle man despite the stresses of taking care of this version of Steven. Steven could feel tears beginning to stream down his face as he looked upon what he had cost his father.

"Dad?"

"Yeah stu-ball what's up?"

Steven had already closed his eyes in concentration. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

Greg looked over his shoulder from the kitchen at Steven. "Well thanks but don't mention it kiddo. I'm just happy to help."

"Yeah, I know." Steven said more to himself than to Greg.

As the world began to fade out and Steven awaited the lurch forward that would denote a jump he suddenly found himself upended as everything did a complete 180 which could only mean…

 _Oh no._ Steven thought. _I'm not done here. I didn't get to change anything! I can't go back to the void just yet._

But it was already too late.

000

"Oh, You're back here again."

Steven heard his mother's voice and turned to face her. "I-I tried to do my best but Peridot wouldn't listen and then things got weird, like really weird…I'm sorry."

"Yes I know." Rose said. "It seems as if your power has been growing since you began using it. First it was back in time for a few hours and now you're jumping around whole years. You've even begun traversing different possibilities. You've...You've certainly grown, haven't you?"

Steven could hear a note of sadness in her voice. He wondered if she was disappointed in him.

"Steven." Rose began. "When last I saw you I asked you to use your abilities responsibly. Do you remember that?" Steven nodded his head. "Good, good…Steven I want you to think back on all of your past experiences in jumping from one time to the next. Tell me, did any of them end well?"

Steven thought back on all that he had been through. "No." He said. "It's kind of been a miserable time, b-but I can fix it. I know I can. I mean you said it yourself, there is an infinite number of possible futures. Can't there be just one where I succeed?"

Rose sighed. "That's not exactly how it works Steven. You can't just hop from place to place and hope that you end up at your desired destination. When Peridot's machine explodes you die and Peridot dies. If the machine doesn't explode then Connie drowns. If the machine doesn't explode and Connie doesn't drown then Lapis is left a drooling vegetable. And if none of the above happens then we go right back to square one and you die...or else you end up in another possibility and I take it you weren't fond of that either?"

Steven shook his head. "No."

For a moment he thought he had caught a glimpse of a lone tear streaking down Rose's face before she wiped it away.

Steven was completely lost at this point. "I, uh…it sounds like this power is a lot more complicated than I originally thought, huh?"

"Exactly!" Rose said, her face lighting up. "I think you're finally getting it. Steven I am sorry but something is pulling you down a deathward spiral, a force greater than you can comprehend, call it the invisible hand of time or a destiny of sorts that pushes you down certain paths and there is nothing you can do about it. I mean you can take different paths but the end result will always be the same. Someone has to die Steven. Either you sacrifice yourself or you will have to sacrifice someone else. This is an inevitability and it is one that you have to learn to accept. There is no winning here."

"No!" Steven shouted. "This can't be the only way. I know there has to be a path where everyone gets a happy ending."

"So you're determined to press on then?"

"Mom." Steven began. "We can't just resign ourselves to a fate some invisible hand picks out for us or whatever. That's just stupid."

"Oh, I see." Rose said. "And you're sure you won't change your mind. You would just have to go back to the day of the explosion and let events play out as they may. Steven…I am begging you to do this because if you don't I will have to-"

But he was already gone, vanished into the void in another effort to "fix" things. Little did he know everything was exactly as it should be for him and the only thing that needed fixing was his time jumps.

Rose was left alone in the gloom. "Oh Steven, I tried. I really did want to see you succeed but you're doomed to fix one leak only for another to spring up somewhere else. It's a sinking ship you're on and you refuse to admit it."

Rose had left out one little detail in her talks with Steven. This version of Steven Universe, the one in which she willed her time skipping powers into her unborn child and nothing else, only existed while she remained within this space. It was this endless void that allowed her to observe this Steven and any other possibility that might come of her exploits. Once she left, she would be free to act in a way that brought about this Steven's birth and eventually lead him down this path but she would also be free to choose not to if he proved too unstable which he unfortunately had.

"I'm so sorry Steven but I think it's time for me to wake up." Rose closed her eyes and, with powers far more advanced than any Steven had developed, she picked the time and place of where she had left off.

000

Rose awoke on a bright sunny beach next to the temple. To everyone else it merely appeared as if she had dosed off in the afternoon sun among the sand but to her it had been another exhausting ordeal of searching for the perfect future for humanity and gems alike.

Standing up, she shook the sand off of her and rubbed the back of her head. It felt like it might explode. It had been a long trip, maybe she had overdone it this time?

"Back in the world of the living I see."

Startled, Rose felt a shiver pass through her before realizing the voice belonged to Garnet, the other gem with a small amount of future sight.

"Yeah, I was gone for a while this time." Rose said digging the last bit of sand out of her ear.

"Find anything good?" Garnet asked.

"Yes, actually. His name is Steven." Rose said.

"Steven?"

"Steven."

"Alright then." Garnet said. "I hope this Steven thing works out. For all our sakes."

"We'll see." Rose said leaving Garnet behind as she walked along the shore line.

She knew that a time traveling Steven was not a viable option. At some point in time he was just going to get himself stuck in a never ending loop of trying to save everyone and that would not end well for anyone. No matter the form in which he existed, Steven was doomed to lose someone close to him. A Steven that couldn't deal with that was no future at all. Still, even with his limited abilities just one instance of her child had done more for gem and human kind alike than any previous possibility she had encountered. Maybe she should start focusing all of her efforts solely on him now? Definitely not a Steven with time travel abilities but maybe a Steven who wielded her shield, and could give plant life sentience, and heal people. Maybe a Steven whom she willed all of her love and compassion into. That would certainly be something to see.

Rose knew that the second she decided on a new course of action that would spell the end for the time traveling version of Steven. It wasn't like she was killing anyone and it wouldn't necessarily be death for him and all the people he knew. It would be more like non-existence. That wasn't so bad she reassured herself and yet it hurt all the same. He had called her mom, had told her that he loved her. How could she just discard all of that?

"For the greater good." She told herself. "It's always for the greater good."


End file.
